


Runt of the Pack

by Saikarp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Persona 5
Genre: Monster Nations, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikarp/pseuds/Saikarp
Summary: A short one shot based off an amazing au by EdgeGod that blends Hetalia and Persona. No need to worry about spoilers because only a few terms are used.
Kudos: 2





	Runt of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but plot

The Runt of the Pack

The mind is a frightening and wonderful place. It adapts and becomes accustomed to many things. Ludwig Belschmidt of Germany is grateful his mind has not become numb. Its been several months since we found America and Sealand. Where are you? Germany is also grateful for Japan’s quite presence throughout the ordeal.   
He nearly fell apart when he heard about some of the things that has been done to the others. Big brother…. Gilbert! He does not know how long Prussia’s been missing. The albino loves traveling. And would often be away for weeks at a time with his friends. Yet when the first nations disappeared, Germany had focused on Italy.  
It was not until three months had gone by without a single text or call. That Germany finally realized what had happened. His brother was missing. His brother was…. Ludwig angerly shook his head and focused on the task at hand. He is alive. The others were alive and so is he. It does not matter what he looks like. He is my big brother and we are going to save him!  
Thus far the only things they have found have been shadows. But now they have reached the final floor. All they must do is find Prussia and get out. That is how it was with the others. “I’ve found the door, Germany!”  
He smiled at the Spaniard. “Then let us not keep him waiting. Everyone ready?”  
Japan, Spain, Belarus, Hungary, and Norway all nodded. Nothing will stop them now. After a quick check to make sure he still had plenty of medical supplies, Germany nodded back and opened the door. The familiar smells of blood, offal, chemicals, and iron wrapped around them like a vise and Germany gagged. Japan was the first to recover and saw the cage.   
A large one with a dusty tarp thrown over it. Obscuring its occupant and most of the room. Germany and Japan went for the cage while the others took up position by the door. “Do you want me to open it, Ludwig-san?”  
“Nein, Kiku. Danke, but I have too…….” I must see what they did to him. What they turned him into! Germany forced open the lock and opened the cage. Japan turned on his flashlight and kept the beam low. It took them a minute to spot the normal-sized figure slumped against the wall. Did we make it? Maybe they did not have time to try anything on him!  
Germany ran towards him with Japan a step behind and saw a muzzle covering his lower face. He is ok~ He reached out to hug Prussia when the albino’s eyes opened, and he lunged! Germany managed to shove Japan away as he was knocked to the floor. “Gilbert-san, please calm down!”  
Norway ran to help but stopped when the flashlight fully revealed Prussia’s form. And despite his first move, seemed transfixed by the German beneath him. His two German Shepard ears stood straight up from his hair and his tail………. Is wagging?! Germany was impressed with how the way his brother moved despite being so skinny.  
He could not stop staring into his eyes. Does he recognize me? He is not trying to escape or fight like the others did. “Gil? Bruder, its me.”  
Prussia made a half growl/ half whine noise and touched Germany’s iron cross. Norway and Japan tried to keep the others from trying to get in. Germany smiled up at him. “Its ok, Gil. We are here to take you home. Everything will be alright………” Prussia looked at his face but didn’t show any sign of understanding. At least he seems calm. Maybe I can get him to come with us without drugging him? “Gilbert, I want to hug you. Can you get off me, please?”  
Prussia whined. That sounds like him. “Please? The floor’s cold. How long has it been like this?”  
Gilbert did get off, but he put himself between the door and Germany. Almost like he was guarding him. Instinct or something else? Is he afraid of the others? Why did they muzzle him? Germany was not sure if he would ever get these answers. But at least Prussia is safe. He shifted to a kneeling position, but Prussia moved away.   
His ears went flat against his skull and he growled. “Bruder, what’s wrong? Its just me and our friends!”  
But Prussia refused to let Germany hug him. His actions becoming more and more defensive by the second until he looked at the door. “It’s ok, Bruder. I won’t hurt you.”  
What did they do? Did they mess with his mind more than his body? Germany tried to sit next to Prussia and smiled when red eyes locked on him. “Its ok.”   
At least the muzzle does not look fused to his face. I should be able to get it off. Prussia stayed calm up to the point when Germany touched the muzzle. Then he ran for the door! “Don’t hurt him!”  
Japan tried to catch him, but Prussia darted around and saw the others fighting shadows. Belarus cried out, “We have to get out of here!”  
“Not without Bruder!” Norway nodded and sealed off the door while Germany pulled out a needle. I am sorry, Gilbert. We will make this right. They will not get away with it! Sadly, handling frightened nations was something they had ample experience in. Spain and Belarus guarded the door while the others helped catch Gilbert.  
Germany tried to get it in quickly, but Prussia still yelped in pain. I am so sorry. Prussia went limp almost right away, yet he managed a final look at Germany before passing out. His familiar eyes filled with pain, fear, and something else the broke him. He is in there. Whatever they did to him and the rest. Prussia is……  
He carried him back to the real world and the sanctuary. The doctors Vash hired wasted no time in cleaning him up and taking off the muzzle. 

Several days later, Germany decided to help Prussia train. But when Prussia saw the whistle he curled into a ball and covered his ears, whimpering in terror. “Gilbert?”  
Several thumps and low growls came from behind and Germany turned around. America, Russia, and France/England were all glaring at him! “What did I…?”  
He looked at the whistle and dropped it, Canada popped out of nowhere and ran off with it, while Norway came over. “Its alright, Germany. They’re just trying to help.”  
Gilbert looked up and hugged him. Ludwig smiled and rubbed his ears while he looked at the others. Norway smiled and continued. “Vash and the others want to talk to you. Why not let them play for a while? I don’t think Prussia is going anywhere~”  
Germany nodded and Prussia looked up at him. “Go on. Our friends miss you. Go have fun!”   
Upon hearing, “fun.” America relaxed and nuzzled Gilbert while Russia leaned back and watched. Until Gilbert stood up and ran for a tree with America hot on his heels. France/England followed at a slower pace and Canada came back to join the game. Norway laughed. “Looks like America is still America.”  
“And so is England/France. They still want to be regal and”- The hippogriph darts forward and catches Gilbert. Norway smirked. “You were saying?”  
“A gentleman. He’s still very polite even when he’s playing with them.” America tries a sneak attack and gets a face full of tail. While Canada wrestles with Russia nearby. Norway looked at Germany. “It doesn’t count when he’s near America. Those three are always”-  
Gilbert managed to escape and hid with Lily while the others kept playing. “Let’s go inside, Norway.”  
“Sure thing~” The main building in the sanctuary is many things. Hospital, second home, and headquarters to name a few. Located in Switzerland due to Vash’s updated security, the nations live here most of the time. So, they can spend as much time as they can with their family and try to find a cure. It is a beautiful place and Ludwig is grateful for everyone working together.  
But when he heard Vash’s plan… “I’m sorry. What did you say?”  
Vash sighed. “You heard me. According to what we were able to find. The doctors kept pumping Gilbert with drugs and trying to change him. Even though he is barely changed from the first dose. So, we would like to run some tests and”-  
“You want to torture him! I read those documents. Gilbert did not change because he is not a nation anymore. They knew that! They were sadists who wanted to play god and now”- Japan spoke up.   
“No one wants to hurt Prussia, Germany-san. We just want to help. I promise!” Germany glared at him.  
“We? You agree with this horrible plan, Kiku? What else do you think we should do? Cut him open for a dissection! Just because he’s not like the others doesn’t mean he wasn’t in hell!” No one noticed the open window that showed part of the tree line. Or see Prussia slip around and into one of the side entrances. You have always been soft. But if I can help?  
Prussia snuck into the medical ward and found some needles. They just need samples. This is fine I know what I am doing so…. He grabbed some alcohol and gauze then slipped outside again and headed for the trees. Good for climbing and for bracing. I could use a cave but the others like those… Vash had gone through a lot to make the Sanctuary as perfect as possible for them.   
This was the least he could do. They do not deserve the pain they went through. If I can help them I will! But when he found a spot that no one was near and pulled out a needle, Prussia’s mind went back to the days when he was a prisoner. Where every moment was agony and he could barely hear anything above his own screams.   
Stop it. You are fine. This is the only way to help everyone so do it! But his hands would not stop shaking. And his fear was not unnoticed. Canada had followed Prussia when he snuck out of the building hoping for another game. But when he saw what Prussia was trying to do, he ran for help. Luckily, F/E was sunbathing nearby and went with him to guard Prussia and stop their small friend from moving.  
While Canada ran back to the building and got the nations. Germany was shocked. Matthew is always calm. What could have happened? “Let us go see what he wants. Is our perimeter still functional?”  
Vash nodded. “Of course, it is. There’d be alarms blaring if something tried breaking in.”   
Germany frowned but followed Canada. He is just upset about Lily. I know that! But why should Prussia have to suffer more? I want to believe he understands me but… Spain gasped. Um amigos? When did we give Prussia access to the needles?”  
“He what?!” Canada ran forward. All the monster nations have gathered around Prussia with F/E still behind him. What made the scene even more terrifying was their strained silence. None of them liked seeing the needle. But they did not try to take it away. They just sat around Prussia and watched him.   
Are they guarding him? How did he even get that and why? I must get it away from him! Germany slowly approached. Hands open and away from his sides so he did not startle them. “Gilbert? Bruder. Look at me. Please?”  
His tone is soft and soothing, yet Prussia refused to take his eyes off the needle pressed against his arm until his little brother was kneeling in front of him. Germany smiled and noticed the gauze next to him. Oh my god. He does understand. He understands us and we have been acting like he is a mindless fool! Prussia shifted back and tried to plunge the needle again.  
Come on you coward. Just one little prick and everyone can be closer to a cure! The Italie’s whimpered and Gilbert forced himself to smile. It became a bit real when Romano glared at him. Same old Lovi. Do not worry I will…. Now the others started making soft noises and Gilbert looked at them in turn. Seeing their fear and concern for him.  
They did not care about a cure that might lead to him getting in more pain. They cared about him. He was not the “runt” of the monster nation family. He did not have to prove himself. They all shared the same fears. And they did not like seeing him like this. Prussia looked at Germany and hoped his smile looked convincing. “Its alright, Bruder. See? No one wants you to do anything that makes you scared.”  
He held out his hand and Prussia shifted closer to him. “Please give that to me. We will think of something else. Something that will not hurt anyone. We will find them. I promise you. We’ll find the ones who did this and make them pay!”   
Gilbert forced himself to relax and let Ludwig take the needle away, and then he let out o squeak as he was quickly smothered in a massive glomp by several large nations. Ludwig laughed for the first time in days and took back the alcohol and gauze. He would lecture Gilbert later. When Ivan and Alfred decided to let him up again.   
They are like mother hens with their silly chick. At least he did not hurt himself. Germany went over to Vash. “We will find another way, Cousin.”  
The smaller blonde nodded. “I just hope it won’t be too late. For them and us. At least we know Prussia can recover from this.”  
Germany smiled. “I’m going to get him talking~”  
“Please don’t!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its been so long.


End file.
